Blody mad
by MELLITUS NIGER
Summary: Ginny tiene problemas y encuetra una manera de ralajarse
1. Default Chapter

A blody mad  
  
Estaba tan alterada que ni veía a la gente que pasaba por su lado, sin importar si la veían o no entro al armario y serró bruscamente la puerta. Se sentó en el suelo y abrió torpemente la mochila de la cual saco una pequeña navaja metálica. Primero la enterró con suavidad en uno de sus brazos y sintió un pequeño dolor que la tranquilizó, pero no era suficiente, sin darse cuenta presiono más la navaja hasta sacar un hilo de sangre fuera de la herida. Con su mano presiono la herida y por un segundo pensó en su promesa, pero sus sentimientos eran tan fuertes que no la dejaron parar. Tomo nuevamente la navaja con la mano con sangre y se corto encima de la herida, comenzó a sentir el calor de su sangre oscura, era una sensación de placer y alivio tan alta que de ninguna otra manera podía alcanzar. Se tiro en el piso con el brazo sangrando y la navaja en la mano. Era tal el sentimiento que empezó a ver nublado.  
  
Se despertó en una sala conocida, inmediatamente se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado. Era la misma sala en que había despertado algunas mañanas de los últimos meses, Con sus finos muebles, oscuras paredes y de ambiente frío. A su lado dormía el mismo chico rubio que le había curado la herida y la había llevado asta ahí en los últimos meses. Se sintió tan mal le había prometido no volver a hacerlo y sin embargo ahí estaba en la misma sala que la ultima ves. Ella lo miro mientras el se despertaba Lo siento-  
-No me interesa-  
-Se que prometí no vol...-  
-¿quieres ir a desayunar?  
-¿no estas enojado?  
-Son tus brazos, es tu vida y yo no tengo por que meterme, yo salgo  
primero por que tengo clases temprano recuerda salir a lo menos 10  
minutos después, no quiero que nadie me vea con tigo-  
  
Draco salio rápidamente por la alta puerta de la fría sala.  
Ginny quedo mirando el vació pensando en que cada ves que despertaba en  
esa sala se preguntaba por que la ayudaba pero nunca había tenido el  
valor de preguntárselo o el tiempo. Cada ves que despertaba el ya se  
había ido o salía rápidamente, la única ves que había logrado hablar con  
el fue un día que despertó al medio de la noche y Draco estaba a su lado  
con una botella de vodka mágico. Ahí fue cuando le prometió no volver a  
hacerse daño hasta hoy que rompió la promesa también se preguntaba porque  
Draco había estado tomando tanto y si lo hacia siempre o esa fue la única  
ves. O porque la ayudaba si no quería que nadie los viera juntos.  
  
eia a la gente que pasaba por su lado, sin importar si la veian o no entro al armario 


	2. cap2

-Por que lo hice de nuevo, cada ves que la encuentro ahí tirada no puedo contenerme de recogerla, Porque no me atrevo a preguntarle porque lo hace, por más que trato de no salir corriendo en la mañana es otra cosa que no puedo evitar-  
  
Se dijo a si mismo Draco mientras caminaba rápidamente hacia su sala común.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------  
  
Ginny se levanto porque tenia que ir a cambiarse de ropa para ir a clases, al llegar al cuadro de la Sra. Gorda, pronuncio la contraseña y entro. Ya en el baño se miro al espejo estaba cada día mas delgada.  
  
-Draco no puede ser tan despiadado como parece si me a ayudado tantas veces, Si me ha encontrado en el armario, debe ser por que va seguido, pero que hace alguien como el yendo a un armario del colegio, tiene que haber algo o tiene que guardar algo ahí, Hoy en la noche voy a ir y me prometo no hacer nada malo, Cómo si no me hubiera prometido eso antes-  
  
Se dijo Ginny mientras se miraba al espejo.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------  
  
Bueno quizás no necesito preguntarle todos saben lo que a pasado con su familia últimamente; Su padre murió por un incidente con el señor oscuro y uno de sus hermanos mayores esta gravemente herido pero eso fue hace un año y yo la primera ves que la encontré fue hace como 2 meces. Yo voy a ese armario hace mucho mas tiempo así que o antes lo hacia en otro lugar o algo paso que yo no se.  
  
Ginny pasó el resto del día pensando en que podía encontrar en el armario. Después de clases de pociones, no tenia hambre, a si que fue directo al armario.  
  
Espero que no hubiera nadie en el pasillo, entro y cerro la puerta con cuidado de no hacer ruido, se sentó en el suelo y dejo la mochila a un lado  
  
- si yo escondiera algo aquí donde lo dejaría- miro a su alrededor, habían millones de repisas hacia arriba, repletos de productos de limpieza, rollos de pergaminos sucios y viejos y una cantidad inmensa de cosas que no tenia ni la menor idea que eran.  
  
-Empecemos lanzando un hechizo anti-invisibilidad- Tomo su varita y diciendo el hechizo la agito y apareció una botella aceitosa y asquerosa.  
  
-Iac! espero que no sea eso que asco-  
  
Siguió buscando pero ahora de manera muggle; corriendo y levantando las cosas. Cuando movió un balde sucio y viejo que estaba muy pesado, miro lo que había adentro y se encontró con muchas botellas de vodka mágico y dos de cerveza de manteca, iba a sacar una botella cuando.  
  
-Que haces-  
  
-ho-hola Draco-  
  
-¿Que haces aquí?  
  
-he no es obvio, que crees  
  
-seria obvio su estuvieras tirada en el piso sangrando- dijo esto con un tono de burla- pero en ves estas husmeando en cosas que no son tuyas-  
  
-he lo siento, solo yo-  
  
-Querías saber porque yo también vengo para acá-Draco dijo esto con su típico tono frío y autoritario pero por dentro se moría de ganas de tomar unas botellas y llevarlas a ellas y a Ginny a la sala de al lado.  
  
-Si. Como sabes- -Por que es obvio, si no estas aquí tirada en el suelo y con cosas que no son tullas, significa que algo buscas, además nunca te he encontrado aquí dos días seguidos-  
  
En eso Draco tenia mucha razón Ginny había encontrado la manera de olvidarse de su cantidad problemas de una manera no muy aceptada por el resto ni por ella de modo que lo hacia cuando ya no resistía más. Trataba de no hacerlo pero sabía que no podía ni lo iba a dejar de hacer por que de alguna manera lo hacia inconsciente de sus actos y como no tenia a nadie a quien contarle que la pudiera calmar un poco era su única salida.  
  
-La verdad quería saber que era lo que guardabas aquí para que vinieras tan seguido-  
  
-bueno ya lo encontraste. Hay alguna otra cosa en que quieras husmear sin el consentimiento de nadie-  
  
-Draco no seas tan antipático solo estaba curiosa-  
  
-Quien te a dado derecho de decirme Draco. Yo soy Malfoy para ti-  
  
-¿tan borracho estabas ese día que ni recuerdas lo que me dijiste? No deberías tomar tanto-  
  
-No deberías cortarte-  
  
-Yo tengo mis razones y problemas que tú no tienes porque saber-  
  
-Exacto, yo también tengo mis problemas que a ti no te incumben. Yo tomo, tú practicas masoquismos. Hacemos una linda pareja- Dijo Draco con un tono muy irónico- Bueno y ya que estas acá cuales ¿eran las preguntas que te querías responder?  
  
-no que no me incumben tus cosas-  
  
-bueno si no quieres no te digo nada, ahora ándate, tu no deberías estar aquí-  
  
-¿por que no?-  
  
-por que tu bienes te desmayas yo te saco te despiertas y te vas. Pero no 2 días seguidos. Estas invadiendo mi espacio-  
  
-ha tu espacio, yo no veo tu nombre pegado por ahí-  
  
-no seas cínica tu sabes perfectamente que yo venía aquí primero-  
  
-¿y eso lo hace exclusivamente tuyo?-  
  
-no pero-  
  
-ah no es tuyo a así que me puedo quedar-  
  
-bueno as lo que quieras yo me voy-  
  
Draco tomo el balde y fue hacia la sala de al lado  
  
-estupida, estupida, estupida no tenias para que pelear con el te iba a contar lo que le pasaba... por lo menos ya se lo que guarda-  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------  
  
-estupida Weasley, sino hablara tanto quizás ya no seria yo y estas botellas solo, no puedo creer que estuve apunto de contarle cualquier cosa –  
  
Noc noc noc – Draco abre la puerta¡¡¡¡¡¡¡-  
  
-andate-  
  
-la voy a abrir con la varita-  
  
-NO sale-  
  
-Señorita Weasley ¿algún problema?-  
  
-no nada profesora Mcgonagal-  
  
-entonces porque estaba golpeando la puerta-  
  
-es que tuvimos clases hoy en esta sala y se me quedo la pluma pero esta cerrada-  
  
-entonces espere hasta mañana y dígale al profesor con el que tubo clases que le abra la puerta-  
  
-si profesora-  
  
-si la veo denuevo por los pasillos de noche le restare puntos a Grinffindor-  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------  
  
Holaaaaaaaaaa, gracias por reviews, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo y perdón si alguna falta de ortografía se me escapo por que en eso soy pésima, pero el corrector de word es me amigo =P. si les gusto y si no déjenme un review porfitas 


End file.
